


Deja vu

by DeliciousLemonade



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: BestNinjas, Clouis, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciousLemonade/pseuds/DeliciousLemonade
Summary: Louis asks Clem to carve a heart together on the wall inside the old shack.





	Deja vu

**Author's Note:**

> AU! Clementine wasn’t bitten, her leg is safe. Louis can talk. Violet is blind, she and Clem had a small talk about renaming school.

"Got it!" Clem put a dead fish in a bucket smiling triumphantly.  
"That was a solid A. A-plus, I'd say." Louis noted.  
Clem smiled at him and kept fishing.  
They were near the old shack, fishing for with other kids from "Texas 2". It was already sunset, and the couple only had two fish in their bucket.  
Louis focused. He raised the spear over the fish. Clem heard a splash of water and a few swearings. He missed.  
"Crap! How can you do that so easily?" Louis said irritably. But after a moment he was calm again, "you know what, I’m going for a double kill."  
Clem hesitated for a little bit, but then hit the water with the spear.  
"Lou, you distracted me!"  
"Sorry."  
The girl sighed, looking at the bucket.  
"Still not enough for today. We should keep fishing or somebody will starve by tomorrow."  
Louis patted her on the shoulder and said "I think we did great. Didn't you forget about Aasim and Willy? I'm sure their hunt also went great. They'll bring something."  
Clementine smiled gratefully and placed a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.  
"Let's go. It's getting late."  
"Clem, wait!" Louis grabbed her hand, "I've got something to show you. Just a few minutes"  
"Got another crazy idea on your mind, huh? Well, alright. Show me the way."  
They went inside the shack, holding hands. Clem put the spears away and then returned to Louis. The girl crossed her arms on her chest, while waiting.  
"Well, this place has always been special to Ericson couples. Many of them carved a wooden heart in a sign of their love. You can even see Aasim's and Ruby's heart somewhere. So..." he took a knife out of the pocket, "I thought, maybe we should keep up?"  
Clem looked at Louis's enthusiastic face and giggled.  
"I know, I know. We've already done it on my piano. But... That's different."  
"Okay, okay. I don't mind it at all. I think your idea is cool."  
Louis took the knife and carved a heart on the wall. He wrote "L +" and then gave knife to Clem. The girl smirked and started carving. Louis laughed as she finished.  
"What does it mean?"  
"Louis plus Clem equals Best Ninjas Forever."  
"Our heart still looks like a potato though."  
"Deja vu"


End file.
